Talk Dirty to Me
by HollidayMourner
Summary: England likes to talk dirty. America never knew, but now he does. And he uses it to his advantage. ;) Please read and review. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia.


**A/N: It took me forever to write this. I wish I could say it was because I'm currently working on several stories and one-shots at the same time, but that would be a lie. It was really because this was difficult for me to write. I've never written a story like this before, and there were so many doubts about this and so much awkwardness xD But despite all that, I finally finished, and I hope you enjoy the story. :)**

The first time he said it, America didn't think anything of it. He assumed it was just his ears playing tricks on him. But then he said it a second time, and America's pace faltered. His thrusts slowed, but (unlike many times before) without the intention of teasing the man beneath him. America's face stitched together in confusion and shock, his thrusts gradually slowing to a stop.

"Hey!" England huffed indignantly. He wiggled his hips and pinched America's arm. "Why did you - ?"

"What did you say?" America's voice was heavy with surprise and lust, his eyes half-lidded. He fought off a smirk that threatened to show. When the only response he received was a weak, irritated thrust of England's hips, America placed the tips of two fingers against the base of England's shaft and walked them along the twitching length. He circled his finger around the opening at the head, his smirk growing wider as he watched England writhe under his touch and struggle to control his noises.

"Come on, babe. Tell me what you said and I'll play with you again," America promised in a husky, teasing tone, rocking his hips slightly into the Brit.

England gasped as America's head ghosted over his prostate, and he grabbed at the other man's hips. He arched his back to try and force America deeper, but still refused to answer. Instead, he turned his head and stared at the wall, pouting and glaring at the same time.

America pulled out until only the tip of his head was inside.

"I... I said..." England whispered breathlessly, his face growing redder by the second. America leaned down and placed a soft kiss against England's cheek, nuzzling him with his nose.

"It's okay, Arthur," America soothed. "You can tell me your... _dirty_ secret." He kissed from England's cheek down to his jaw, and from his jaw down his neck to his chest. England's skin glistened with sweat, and the heat from their activities burned America's kiss-swollen lips.

England bit back a moan at the sound of his human name coated in that breathy, lustful voice America always used when they were intimate. He turned his head so his lips were brushing against America's ear, his hot breath sending shivers down the other's spine.

"I said I love how you feel inside me..." His voice was breathless and barely audible, even with his mouth so close.

Shivers of pleasure shot down America's spine at England's words as he caught England's earlobe between his teeth and nibbled on the soft flesh. Their moans mingled together as their bodies joined, America sinking fully inside his lover. But, much to England's irritation, he didn't move like the Brit had expected.

"What the bloody hell are you waiting for?" England snapped, pinching America's arm again.

America tried to hide his wince as he stared down at England. "I'm waiting for you to talk dirty again," he chuckled, dipping his head so he was nibbling on England's jawline. The Brit's breath caught as America's tongue ran over his skin, slipping from his jaw to his neck. When America reached the sensitive spot on his neck, England's grip on his arms tightened and his legs wrapped around America's waist.

"Did you like that?" America purred, grazing his teeth over the spot before sucking hard enough to leave a dark bruise.

England whimpered in response, rocking his hips into America's to create _some_ kind of friction between their joined bodies. Still sucking his neck, America held England's hips down, fighting the urge to pound into him in favor of teasing and embarrassing him. England growled in frustration. "Alfred..."

"Not until you talk dirty to me some more. It's so hot, baby," he murmured in England's ear. The husky tone made the smaller blonde groan, his eyes rolling back in his head.

England licked the shell of America's ear and latched onto the lobe, sucking harshly as he slid his hands up from America's arms to around his neck. "I want you to fuck me until I can't walk in the morning. I want to feel your cum fill my ass. I want you to fuck me hard." He bit harshly on America's neck. "Now _move_."

America groaned at England's whispered words, shivering as the Brit's warm breath ghosted over his skin. He resumed his pace from earlier, pulling out almost all the way and slamming back into his lover. There was a sharp cry and a shout of, "There! Right there!" Aiming for that spot, America hit England's prostate each time he thrust back into his lover's tight heat.

As America continued with his quick, but steady, pace, England continued whispering in America's ear. With each new thing England whispered, America's pace faltered, becoming erratic with lust and his nearing orgasm. He vaguely wondered if England had always talked like this when they were in bed together, but quickly pushed that thought out of his mind as England's fingernails dug into his back and the Brit's body clenched around him.

Moaning loudly and calling each other's names, England and America rode out their orgasms before America collapsed onto the bed beside England. He pulled the smaller man into his arms and nuzzled him. "We're gonna do that every time from now on, right, Artie?" He asked sleepily.

America could feel more than see England's blush as he answered. "I honestly didn't think you'd hear me..." He sounded shocked, which made America chuckle.

"I guess I was paying more attention this time," America laughed. "And I'm glad I was." He kissed the top of England's head and tightened his grip. "But no, seriously - can you keep talking like that? It's kinda really hot."

England pulled back and stared at America, blinking in confusion. Then he found himself fighting off a smirk and burying his face in the American's chest again. "We'll see."

 **A/N: Sorry it ended so abruptly, but like I said at the beginning... this was hard lol I still think it's good enough,however, and I would love to hear from you about what you thought of the story. So... drop a review please? :)**


End file.
